Cassi, Cassie
by Earthling
Summary: Cassi's died, but is she still here, inside Cassie? Can SG-1 get her back?
1. Default Chapter

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Author's note: Forgive the confusion. Cassi=O'Neill and Cassie(note the"e")=  
Fraiser. Also, I'm writing three stories at once, so forgive if this one doesn't come so quickly.  
  
"Cassi, come on!" Colonel Jack O'Neill shouted up the stairs, "We're going to be late!!" His 16 year old daughter came pounding down the steps. Her hair had been pulled into something resembling a ponytail, her lids were still droopy and her face was still wet. She was pulling on a sweater and she had a folder full of papers in her mouth.  
  
"You look horrible" Jack said as she reached the bottom of the steps.  
  
Gee, thanks Her voice dripped with sarcasm in his head, Breakfast?  
  
"Nope, I got mine" he answered and headed for the door. A bagel suddenly appeared in his daughter's hand as she ducked into the back seat of the SUV.  
  
"Goodmorning, Cassi O'Neill" Teal'c said from the front seat.  
  
Morning, Tik! she answered chipperly in his head because her mouth was full of bagel.  
  
"Where's Uncle Danny?" she asked when she'd swallowed.  
  
"He wished to pick something up from his own residence" Teal'c answered.  
  
His own "residence?" Cassi inquired half mentally half vocally, "He doesn't live here?"  
  
"Not normally" her father answered.  
  
"General Hammond requested he stay with us until you seemed to be adjusted since that is what you were used to" Teal'c added.  
  
Traitors "Well, I think I'm adjusted now. Uncle Danny can go back to staying at his place. Any other surprises you wanna throw at me?" Cassi was surprised to feel her father trying to push something to the back of his mind.  
  
"Hey, what is this?" she demanded, trying to convince him she was indignant. He just smiled.  
  
"You'll see" They pulled into the Mountain parking lot at the same time as Sam.  
  
"Hey, Mom!" Cassi greeted her, "Hey, whadya say I stay with you this week? Dad's decided to keep secrets from me"  
  
"We'll see" Sam answered and Cassi could feel the shared excitement. They all walked in together and made their way to the debriefing room. They had been on stand down for three days and were all eager to get back to work. Daniel, Hammond and Fraiser were waiting for them. As they said their good mornings, the door at the other end of the room opened and a girl, around Cassi's age, walked in.  
  
"Cassi," her father introduced her, "Meet Cassie" 


	2. Explinations and Departures

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
Cassi stared at Cassie and .......vice versa. Niether one was exactly sure which "Cassi" Jack had been refering to, though it really didn't matter.   
  
Uh, hello Cassi put in the other girl's head. Cassie stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Sorry" Cassi apologized sheepishly. It was obvious explinations were required so while Sam explained things verbally to Cassie Fraiser, Jack explained things mentally to Cassi O'Neill.   
  
"So, you sort of have the powers I had because of Nerati's revert virus?" Cassie said when Sam had finished.  
  
"Sorta. Except the Goa'uld didn't do it to me, they won't kill me, I've had them since I was born, and I can't get rid of them, even when I die" Cassi answered aloud.  
  
"How do you know that?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I've died before" Cassi answered with a shrug. She was trying to make it sound like no big deal, but she knew she'd messed up.  
  
"What?!" both of her parents cried at once.  
  
"What happened?" her father asked. Something in Cassi's mind was triggered and she started to access the memories. She immediately began twitching and various things began floating. They all caught a whiff of her terror.  
  
"All right, never mind!" jack told her urgently, "I don't want to know" The terror receded and the various objects returned to their places. Cassi stopped twitching and stared back at her father.   
  
"Cool!" the other Cassie said and got a sharp look from her mother.  
  
"What was that?" Hammond demanded.  
  
"Fail safe" Cassi told him, "Even my mind can't handle that particular memory."  
  
"Why.....didn't you just say that first?" Daniel asked. Cassi looked away and wouldn't answer.  
  
"Dr. O'Neill?" Hammond prodded. At the other end of the table, laughter erupted.  
  
"*Doctor* O'Neill?" Cassie cried, "That's almost an oxymoron, isn't it?" For a moment, only her laughter filled the air, but then Cassi started laughing too. Then Jack, then Sam and Daniel. Soon the only person not laughing was Teal'c though Cassi could hear the humor in his head too.  
  
"Cassie, ah, that is, Ms. Fraiser, your job is to take Dr. O'Neill here....ah...well, out" Hammond said when everyone had calmed down a bit.   
  
"What do you mean?" Cassie asked, bewildered. Cassi, however, knew exactly what he meant. She stood up and walked to Cassie who stood up too.  
  
"Come on, Cass" she said, "You can take me to the mall" The two girls started to walk out the door when Cassi stopped and turned back.  
  
Next time, she thought at them, Just ask.  
  
She would have slammed the door behind her if she'd been really miffed, but the truth was that she was glad to get out of there before anyone thought to inquire further on why she couldn't stop herself from thinking about her death experience.  
  
"Well" Jack commented after they'd left, "That went just as planned"  
  
"There's a reason we don't want them knowing, or going on this mission, or do I need to remind you, Colonel?" Hammond replied.  
  
"Of course you don't need to remind me" O'Neill answered.  
  
"I have a question" Daniel piped up, "Which Cassie are we protecting here?"   
  
Nobody had an answer. 


	3. Shopping

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: From here on Fray shall = Cassie Fraiser  
  
"Doctor!" a voice called "Dr. O'Neill!" The two Cassi's stopped when they realized who he was calling. They turned and saw a man in fatigues jogging toward them from the mountain. He was huffing a little when he reached them.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am" he said, "General Hammond ordered me to be your escort for today, ma'am." Cassi looked at him bemusedly.  
  
"You do know I'm only 16, right?" she asked. The young man was very well trained for though his amazement permeated the air, he didn't allow it to show on his face.  
  
"No, ma'am, I did not" he answered. He was probably approaching his thirties, and Cassi noticed he was a staff sergent, probably working under Dr. Fraiser. She wondered briefly why the General would send them an escort knowing full well she was capable of taking care of herself, not to mention the Cassie next to her. Then she decided she probably didn't want to know.   
  
"All right, Sergent....."  
  
"Dickens, ma'am. Mark Dickens"  
  
"You can tag along, but I warn you" she made her tone sound ominous, "We're going shopping" They started on their way to the government truck that had been assigned to them and the girls did thier best to forget about Dickens.  
  
"Do you wanna stop by your house and change?" Cassie asked. Cassi just laughed.  
  
"Nah" she said, "All I've got are fatigues anyway" When her friend stared at her she laughed again.  
  
"I've only been in this reality for two weeks! I haven't exactly had the chance to go shopping yet! Hey, that reminds me" she stopped walking and stared off into space. Cassie and Dickens wondered what was going on when suddenly the telepath smiled and a credit card appeared in her hand. She noticed the other tow were staring at her.  
  
"I had to ask Dad for his credit card" she explained nonchalantly and climbed into the truck. The mall they chose was packed. As they walked in Cassie asked,   
  
"How do you stand all the voices?" Cassi shrugged.  
  
"Mostly I just tune them out" she answered, "Like when you're listening to music and talking on the phone. You hear the music, but your only listenting to the other person on the phone" As they strolled they began to get strange looks from people. Everybody knew that there was a government installation in town, but their group was quite odd. It looked as if one civilian girl was being escorted by two soldiers and people began to wonder who she was that she was important enough to need guards.   
  
"You know, Dickens" Cassi said, "You stick out like a sore thumb in this mob"  
  
"You don't exactly blend in yourself, ma'am" Dickens answered. They ducked into the first store.  
  
"What about these?" Cassie suggested, pulling a pair of extremely frayed jeans off the rack.   
  
"Yeah, okay, Frayed" Cassi replied, "Hey! I just thought of a nickname for you! I here dub thee Fray! Cassie was going to get confusing anyway."  
  
"Why dod I get the nickname?" Fray asked.   
  
"Because I thought of one first" Cassi answered.  
  
"Why in the world did your mother name you Cassi anyway? Didn't she think it would get confusing eventually?" Fray grumbled.  
  
"Actually, it was a tribute to you" Cassi answered as she picked through the racks, "In my reality, you died in your village" Fray gasped.  
  
Sorry, Cassi apologized silently, I couldn't come up with a more delicate way to put it. Remember though, every one's dead in my reality. Before Fray could say anything, a clerk walked up. He was kinda cute, but both girls thought he looked a bit desperate to be interesting.  
  
"Hi!" he greeted them enthusiastically, "Family outing?" The girls looked at one another and then at Dickens.  
  
"Do we look related?" they asked in unision, quite upsetting the poor clerk. It seemed painfully obvious to them, however, that they were not related. Cassi was as tall as Sam while Fray was still a tad shorter than her own mother. Their features were clearly different and while at least they both had lightish hair, Dicken's hair was black.  
  
"Ah, no, sorry" the boy replied, "Can I help you find something?" The girls again looked at each other.  
  
"I don't think so" Fray finnaly answered. Cassi quickly picked an outfit out, paid and changed out of her fatigues. They spent the next few hours flitting from store to store, building up quite a debt on Jack's credit card. Though Cassi prefered the standard t-shirt and jeans uniform her father wore, she had enough of her mother in her to go for a few of the nicer things Fray talked her into trying on. Dickens seemed utterly stupified after a couple of hours so they started playing jokes on him to keep him awake, such as teleporting out of the dressing rooms so he wouldn't know they'd gone until they waltzed back in the front doors. After a couple times Dickens caught on and started paying more attention. By lunch they were done though so htye had him take them to the O'Neill's house where he was forced to endure watching whatever they wanted and listening to their (nearly) senseless chatter until the Colonel and Teal'c arrived to relieve him. 


	4. Next Stop, Chaos

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Whadya mean my pass has been revoked for the week?! Cassi raged at the guard. He flinched, not being used to her mental rantings.  
  
"Uh, here Cass," Daniel was fishing around in his pockets, "You can go to my apartment. I'm sure you can find something there to do"  
  
"That's an understatement" Sam muttered. Cassi took the keys with an annoyed kind of sigh and headed back to her father's SUV. Sam and Jack grimaced at each other as words like "ridiculous," "unfair", and "completely nonsensical" kept filltering through their heads as she drove away.  
  
"Well, she didn't like that" Daniel commented as they continued down into the Mountain. The General met them at the elevator and started explaining the day's mission.  
  
"Your mission is only preliminary recon. Do not, I repeat, do not make any sort of move against any enemy you may find there" he told them as they began gearing up.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser needs blood samples from various subjects, that is your primary objective" he finished.   
  
"How exactly are we supposed to do that?" Sam asked.  
  
"That's why you're in the field, Major, not me" Hammond replied.  
  
"It would be so much easier if we had Cass" Daniel said under his breath.  
  
"Unfortunately, we can't risk her life for that" the General said unkindly. They all took it with a grain of salt; this mission had them all on edge.  
  
"The second part of your mission is to evaluate the situation" the General continued, "If possible, validate the identification SG-6 made" They all headed for the Gate, hoping SG-6 had been wrong. Hammond wished them luck and they went through the wormhole. They immerged in the middle of a city, in the Center Square according to SG-6, but nobody seemed to notice or care. There were people, garbed in Dark Ages type of clothing, running everywhere. There were people screaming and the smell of smoke was heavy in the air.  
  
"Move out!" the Colonel ordered and SG-1 decended into the chaotic streets. They stopped a woman who was hurrying away with a basket of food.  
  
"What's going on?" Carter asked.  
  
"The Queen of Gods is gathering a herd! Those she takes are tormented and those who do not hide are killed!" the woman answered and resumed her panicked flee.  
  
"Sounds like her alright" Sam quipped.  
  
"With everyone running around like this, I don't think it will be hard to find some blood" Daniel commented as two men crashed into each other in front of them.   
  
"Right" the Colonel replied and they began moving down the street. People churned around them and buildings burned beyond them. Everything was in chaos and SG-1 had a pretty good idea why. There were large pyrimidical buildings in the distance, which everyone was running away from. SG-1 headed straight for it. The closer they got, the more desperate the people were. Men and women were openly fighting in the avenues, looting deserted sales carts and shops and even some houses. The smoke was thickening, gathering in clouds above them, black and ominous as the sky of Hades.  
  
"Colonel!" Teal'c called from the back of the group. Jack stopped jogging and looked to his right. An unconscience man lay in the middle of a dead end alley.  
  
"Think he'll mind if we take some blood?" Sam asked, pulling the tube Janet had given her out.   
  
"Would you like to ask him?" Jack quipped. Sam knelt and took the blood sample they needed.   
  
"Thanks buddy. We still need at least two more samples" she told them as she put the now full tube away.  
  
"We also have to find out if it is really the Goa'uld" Teal'c added. They started moving again, but suddenly it seemed every human in a ten mile radius was in that one street, screaming and running toward the edges of town. SG-1 ducked back into the alley, pulling their guns out and ready to defend themselves. They watched as the frightened people stampeded by, until there were no more. Then they heard the pounding of armoured feet growing closer and closer. Jack and Sam drew deep breaths to steel themselves. Together, they peeked around the corner. An army of armed and armoured Jaffa was stomping their way toward them. In the front, graceful as ever, was a red haired nightmare from the past.  
  
"My gawd" Sam whispered, "It's not Nerati at all" Daniel and Teal'c leaned around for a look too. Jack drew back to the alley.  
  
"It's Hathor" 


	5. Dead? Again?

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
Cassi suddenly looked up from the book she was reading and glanced around for a clock. Of course, Daniel wouldn't have a clock anywhere easily dicernable.   
  
What time is it? she asked the guard posted outside Daniel's front door. The man had been there all day while Cassi sat inside and went through the innumerable treasures in her uncle's apartment. She had only planned on staying until Fray got out of school, but she found herself engrossed in Daniel's journals.   
  
Just think it Cassi coached the guard as he tried to figure out how she had spoken to him. The day had passed to night outside, but she was still surprised to learn it was nearly midnight. She was immediately concerned.  
  
Fray! she called across the city, Call me at Uncle Danny's! A few seconds later the phone rang. It drifted through the air to Cassi's hand.  
  
"Has your mom come home yet?" she asked.  
  
"No" Fray answered from the other end of the line, "She called and said she'd be late. But there's a guard outside my door"  
  
"Something's wrong" Cassi replied, "Mom and Dad aren't back yet" She had felt them leave the planet early yesterday morning, but had not felt them return yet. They should have only been gone 24 hours.  
  
"I'm going to the mountain. If I don't call you in say, 12 hours, get yourself there" Cassi hung up the phone and yanked the front door open, quite surprising the guard.  
  
"We're going to the Mountain" she said and before he could object he found himself in the truck below, the engine running. Before long they were at the Guard Gate trying to get into the Mountain.   
  
"Sorry ma'am, but your pass has been revoked and there's an emergency situation in the Mountain"   
  
"Oh, forget this!" Cassi said and disappeared. She reappeared in the control room. It surprised everyone, but no one was alarmed when they recognized her.  
  
"Dr. O'Neill!" the General barked from behind her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What's going on?" Cassi demanded right back. Hammond knew he was dealing with a determined Cassi.  
  
"We don't know exactly" he answered more composed, "They went to P2-4F-7925 yesterday morning on a recon mission and they haven't returned. Their gate code has been locked out. I was about to order SG's 2 and 4 through to check on the situation." But Cassi felt him holding back.  
  
"What else?" Hammond almost didn't answer, but he felt her pressing.  
  
"They went to make a positive confirmation that Nerati was there" Cassi suddenly understood everything. Either Cassie would be a terrible weapon in Nerati's hands.  
  
"I'm going" she told him. He would have objected, but he knew there was no point. The girl joined the two teams in the Gate room while the wormhole was established. No one said anything as they marched through, Cassi first.  
  
  
  
"Take cover!"  
  
"Colonel, the Gate's opening!"  
  
"Dad, it's me!" Jack didn't have to look up to know it really was his daughter. He kept firing at the Jaffa who were still advancing. They had surrounded the Gate and SG-1, pressing in on the square closer and closer. None of the humans could leave cover to get to the DHD to dial home, and Cassi's wormhole had just closed behind her. SG-2 and 4 jumped from the platform to the ground to help with their defense. Cassi took a survey of the situation and realized right away what she had to do. She said nothing to anyone, she simply teleported herself to the DHD.   
  
"Cassi, no!" Sam yelled but it was too late. Cassi had dialed home.  
  
"No! You will no escape us!" a voice boomed from overhead. Hathor was watching from the top of a building. Cassi was already starting to teleport herself when the beam from Hathor's hand weapon hit her. SG-2 and 4 were through the Gate. Cassi rematerialized in front of the DHD, lacking the strength to complete her teleport. Jack and the rest of SG-1 immediately started toward her, but the Jaffa already had her.  
  
"Cassi!" Jack cried. His eyes met hers through her Jaffa guard.  
  
Go! Her touch was so light, for a moment Jack thought he had imagined it. All of the sudden, an intense feeling of emptiness filled him, and he watched Cassi's eyes roll back in her head and her body go limp in the Jaffa's hands. He could feel a pair of strong hands pulling him backwards toward the Gate. He wanted to struggle but he was too numb.  
  
All he could manage before he passesd through the event horizen of the Star Gate's wormhole was   
  
"Cassi......."  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
Being pulled.....so odd......traveling....in a hole? Out the other side.....lights dimming.....sounds fading.......Rising......everything's blury......like vaseline on a camera lens......What's going on?........So hard to think!..........Wha.....Oh no! I'm dead!......again! 


	6. Not So Gone As You Think

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
Where am I? Mom.......Dad....Teal'c.....Hammond?! Must be at SGC........how?..............No time! Where's my body?...........Not here? Not good.........wait!...........They're talking.........  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, where is Cassi?" Hammond asked again, but still the Colonel said nothing.  
  
"Cassi O'Neill is dead" Teal'c answered for him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"She was shot by Hathor's hand weapon while trying to teleport. The Jaffa caught her. I believe something is the matter with the Colonel, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson. When she died, they all froze."  
  
"Hathor? It wasn't Nerati?" Hammond asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Lieutenant, get these three to the infirmary" Hammond ordered, "Teal'c, you're going to have to tell me what happened out there" Teal'c followed the General to the debriefing room where he commenced telling the story.  
  
"We were trapped in a dead end alley when Hathor's Jaffa found us"  
  
"How did Hathor get her own Jaffa?" Hammond wanted to know.   
  
"I do not know. It is possible she created them all from the population of the planet. They were most terrified of her"  
  
"What happened when they found you?"  
  
"At first" Teal'c continued, "She was glad to see us. When she found her powers would not work on the Colonel or Daniel Jackson she became angry. She took us with her through the city to a large pond beyond it's limits which was full of Goa'uld larva. We watched her implant many of the natives with them"  
  
"Building her army" Hammond muttered.  
  
"The Colonel believed so. Hathor at that time ordered us taken to the Stargate by only a few Jaffa. We managed to escape their guard and were pinned in the Center Courtyard with the Gate"  
  
"That's when SGs 2 and 4 showed up" Hammond interjected.  
  
"Yes. Cassi O'Neill teleported to the DHD and dialed Earth. The rest you know" Teal'c concluded.  
  
"If the rest of SG-1 all froze when she died, how did you all get through the Stargate?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I pushed Major Carter and Daniel through and pulled O'Neill behind me" Teal'c answered.  
  
"And Cassi?"  
  
"It was not possible to retrieve her body"  
  
"Then we're going back for it!"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" H ammond swiveled in his chair. Major Carter and Daniel followed him in.  
  
"Side affect of deep prolonged psychic subconscience connection" the Colonel answered with a wave of his hand, "Wore off. We're going back for Cassi"  
  
"That is not advisable" Teal'c argued.  
  
"I agree" Hammond added.  
  
"General!" Sam cried, "We're talking about Cassi, here! Her genetic code alone could..."  
  
"Major! The damage has been done. Any genetic information they want they'll have by now. I cannot and will not risk your lives to retrieve a dead body" Hammond told her, "I'm sorry. I truly am"  
  
"What if she's not dead!" Daniel argued, "We saw her pass out, yes, but she could still be...."  
  
"She is dead" Teal'c said softly, "I too felt the emptiness of her death" Jack suddenly picked up a glass and threw it against the wall.  
  
"Colonel!" Hammond barked, but it did no good. Sam was sobbing, Jack was pounding his fist on the wall, and Jackson layed his head on the table.  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
No body?........Not good......need body to tie down thoughts......what to do?........trapped in Mountain.........got to reach Dad....can't even get close......losing control.........................................................................................  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Awha! What is this? Oh no........my funeral. Thinking easier.......how long was I out? Days probably.....how time flies when your dead!......................Gawd! Poor Daddy! Two children dead now.......I have to let him know I'm not gone! Moving to his mind....trying.......reaching.........aaaaah! Pain! Scalding! Despair! Anger! Too much still..........can't get to him.......Mom? Pain...no.......Uncle....no........WHO?..............Fray! Cassie! Yes, open, Fray, stay open to me............sliding....in! Dad! Dad! I'm here!  
  
******************************************  
  
"Though we knew her only a short time, Cassandra Katari Carter O'Neill has made a profound impact on all of our lives which we will never..."  
  
"No! No! I'm not dead! I'm not! Trapped!......dead again....Fray! Help!" Cassie Fraiser threw herself at Jack, shrieking and crying. Her sudden antics startled everyone and they all watched her. She was on the floor in front of Jack now, crying and rocking on her side. He knelt down and rolled her onto her back.  
  
"Cassie?" he said softly. She stared up wildly. Janet and Sam knelt beside him.  
  
"Not.....gone......loosing.....con.....trol! Not.....dead......Daddy!" Cassie mumbled and passed out. 


	7. Cassi's Where?

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: When Cassi and Cassie communicate, Cassi does so in emotions, so I've translated them more directly for you. Hope you understand.  
  
The MRI's and catscans were confusing. It was as if someone else's brian entirely had been scanned.   
  
"I don't understand it" Janet told Hammond, "Her frontal cortex is in heightened activity, hormone levels are off the chart. It's almost as if I'm looking at Cassi's scans and not Cassie's."  
  
"I assume you're referring to Dr. O'Neill" Hammond said.  
  
"Yes, sir. I don't know how to explain it!"  
  
"Your daughter was screaming as if she were Dr. O'Neill. Is there any possiblility some part of the Colonel's Cassi was transfered to yours?" the General asked.  
  
"I don't see how since Cassi...Dr. O'Neill died off planet, but I don't profess to know everything about telepaths either."  
  
"Janet" Sam said from the other end of the infirmary, "She's waking up"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I'm here" Janet answered, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Strange" Fray replied, "What happened?"  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that" the General said.  
  
"I don't know" Fray answered slowly, "We were at the funeral....oh my gosh!" She sat straight up in bed, "Cassi's not dead! Or rather, she is, but she's not gone!"  
  
" 'Or rather?' That doesn't sound like you Cassie" Janet said.  
  
"Are you telling me, Dr. O'Neill is in your head?" Hammond asked incredulously, "How is that even possible?"  
  
"Cassi says......" Fray stared off for a moment, "She says 'Go'?" She looked up with a confused look on her face.  
  
"She told us all to go just before....just before she died" Sam told them, "Is it possible the mental connection pulled her....whatever.....through the Gate with us?"  
  
"Yes! That's it!" Fray cried.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Sam asked. Nobody said anything. What could they do? They had no body to recesitate, even if they could at this point. They were all thinking how helpless the situation was when Jack walked in.   
  
"What's goin' on guys? Some one told me Cassie was awake"  
  
"Hi, Jack" Fray said meekly.  
  
"Hey, kiddo. How ya doin?" Jack asked with a semblence of a smile. Fray looked at her mother, unsure how to answer.  
  
"Jack," Sam started gently, "Cassi...Cassi is....*in*......Cassie" The Colonel looked at Sam carefully.  
  
"You okay, Carter?"  
  
"What the Major means, Colonel" Hammond interjected, "Is that Cassi O'Neill is in this Cassie's head" Jack just stared at them for a minute, then a stony countenance over took his face.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" They quickly explained their hypothesis to him. At first he didn't believe them.  
  
"Cassi says 'Don't forget The Dream' " Fray told him. He stared at her. He hadn't told anyone about the dream Cassi had had her first night, the one that had thrown him back into the role of "Daddy". Nobody else understood of course, but they all realized the signifigance.  
  
"We have to go back for her body" he told them and headed for the door.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill!" Hammond called after him, but he was already gone.  
  
*****************************************  
  
It's strange to have you in my head, Cass.  
  
*sadness, guilt, contrition, saddness* I'm sorry.  
  
It's okay. I'm glad you're not dead.  
  
*sadness, regret, humor* I am!  
  
Right. Well, at least you're not gone.  
  
*depression*  
  
What's wrong?  
  
*worry, love fear, confusion, questions*  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
*contrition, humor* So am I. 


	8. Fond Farewells

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
A knock at the door startled both Cassie's. The door cracked and Jack peeked into his daughter's office. A different face greeted him, but he knew that behind that face someone dear to him was trapped, probably angry, frustrated, sad, maybe even frightened. It disgusted him.  
  
"Mind if I come in?" he asked. Cassie waved him in. He'd never really looked around his daughter's office before. He had thought it would be there longer. Eventually, the task of disassembling it would fall to him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it in the days before the funeral, and now there was a chance he might not have to. So, he made a slow turn around the room, studying the few things she had aquired in the past few weeks. There were some pictures that she must've brought with her, some battered books that looked, and very possibly were, ancient, and a few artifacts that Daniel had probably given her. All in all, pretty bare.  
  
Cassie was sitting behind the desk, papers spread out before her and a pen in her hand.  
  
"Whatchya doin?" he inquired.  
  
"Cass said we might as well finish her reports." Fray answered, "She's a real workhorse, you know that?" She flopped down her pen and rubbed her right wrist. Jack recognized it as the gesture Cassi had done often enough and it startled him.  
  
"What's it like?" he asked, "Having her in your head?" Cassie shrugged.  
  
"Weird I guess. Like talking to someone who knows what your going to say before you even say it" She smiled, "I could never lie to her, that's for sure!" Jack flopped in the chair in front of the desk and rubbed his face.  
  
"Hey, I get free help with my homework!" Cassie tried to joke, but it was lost on both of them. All of them.  
  
"Is she still......you know....psychic?" he asked, trying to keep to why Hammond had originally sent him. Cassie didn't reply immediately. She sort of stared off into nothing.  
  
"No" she replied at last, "She needs a body to produce the physical energy to do that stuff. She says....she can't control my body. She describes it as piggybacking" Jack nodded slowly. H ecould feel a lump forming in his throat and did his best to swallow it before voicing his next question.   
  
"Can...hem....can I....talk to her? Directly?"   
  
"We can try. Just a sec" Her eyes trailed off. It was apparent when the change took place.  
  
"Cassi?"  
  
"I..can't..do..this..for..long" she answered brokenly, "Can't..move..rest..of..her..body" They fell silent together.  
  
"Daddy......" Jack rounded the desk and hugged her. He felt a single tear on her cheek.  
  
"Cassi, I am so sorry!" he told her softly, hidden, private tears finding their way to his eyes and down his face, "I should've stayed, I should've protected you! My fault, all my fault!"  
  
"Daddy......no" Cassi told him, her voice wallowing in grief, "Not...you're..fault. My fault....Mine...Don't..blame..yourself! Glad..I..saved..you. Promise...you'll...get..over..it. Daddy?" Jack couldn't say anything for a moment, he just looked into the eyes that weren't his daughter's and saw her behind them.  
  
"I promise" he chocked quietly.  
  
"Daddy....I..love..you" her voice was trailing off.  
  
"I love you too, Cassi baby" he answered. He stood, brushed off his face, and strode out the door. Behind him, Cassi and Cassie broke down and wept.  
  
***************************************  
  
Don't you even think that!  
  
*pain, despair, love, grief, gratitude, love, defeat*  
  
You can't fade away on me! Sure it'll be hard, it's going to be really weird in the shower, but you can't just disappear on me!  
  
*love, benevolence, pain, grief, defeat, acceptance, love* Fray..it's best for everyone. You all need closure. You won't miss me. Tell them....I love them.  
  
No! Noooo! Cassi! Don't leave me! Please!  
  
*love, grief, acceptance, saddness, love* Bye, Fray.......  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..................................................... 


	9. Back Again

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
  
"Come on! It's her body!" Jack slammed his open palm on the table.  
  
"I'm sorry Colonel, I just....." The General was interrupted by the sound of his red phone ringing. He got up and shut the door to his office. O'Neill stood and began pacing.  
  
"Colonel, realistically, even if we did retrieve her body it would be so degenerated by now....." Janet tried to console him.  
  
"She's right Jack" Sam added, "Even if we did get her body back she couldn't.....live in it"  
  
"Well what about a scarcophagus?" O'Neil demanded.  
  
"I do not believe a sarcophagus could revive a body so long dead" Teal'c told him.  
  
"Have you talked to Cassi about this?" Sam asked quietly. Jack was becoming more desperate by the minute, more and more determined to go back to the planet. For what, however, his friends were not sure. Sam and Daniel had the sneaking suspicion that he wanted revenge. Before any of them could comment, however, General Hammond emerged from his office.   
  
"I just got done talking to the President" he announced slowly, "He wants you to go back to the planet.  
  
"Yes!" Jack crowed under his breath.  
  
"Recovering your daughter's body is your fourth priority, Colonel" Hammond warned him, "Your first priority is to destroy the breeding pool of Goa'uld larva. Your second job is to try to put Hathor out of commission. You are authorized to go after Cassi's body only if you are absolutely positive you can return to Earth without hinderance."  
  
"Understood, sir" the Colonel answered but everybody there knew he would not be returning without it, no matter how degenerated it was.   
  
They were ready within the hour accompanied by SG-2 and 4 again, and heavily armed. Had Cassie known they were going she would have told Jack not to bother with his daughter's body, for she had allowed herself to fade away. Grace, however, had always smiled on Cassi Carter O'Neill.  
When SG-1 finally fell through the Stargate onto P-4F-7925 they were met with a very different scene than they had the first time. The buildings had all been repaired, the smoke was gone and indeed the sun had even come out to greet them. Happy looking men and women were carousing about, Jack even thought he saw a kid chasing a dog.   
  
"Are....we on the right world?" he asked as they decendedinto the streets. People smiled at them as they passed, continuing on with their errands.  
  
"Well. I think Hathor's made a few changes since we've been here last" Sam commented. Nobody bothered them as they made thier way to the edge of the city.  
  
"What's happened here?" Sam asked amazedly.  
  
"Maybe.....we should ask?" Daniel suggested. Jack shrugged and so Daniel turned around and tapped a woman on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me....uh, what's happened here?" he inquired. The woman smiled kindly.  
  
"The Goddess Hathor has brought peace to us" she answered happily, "She has brought us much happiness" She smiled brightly and continued on her merry way.  
  
"Well," Daniel sighed, "That certainly fits all the, uh, ancient descriptions of her"  
  
"All right....let's continue on to the...what did Hammond call it?" O'Neill asked as they continued on to the outer limits of the city, "A breeding pool?" It came into sight just as he said it. It was probably half a mile wide and oval. Jaffa were stationed at regular intervals, about ten of them, all unarmed. The Colonel motioned for the three teams to hang behind a bit. A heaqvy steam rose from the pond, but just beyond it they could make out what looked like a triangular apperature in the rock cliff surrounding three sides of the pond.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Major Dillard asked quietly.   
  
"We split up" Jack answered, "You take SG-4 and destroy that pond"  
  
"Sorry, sir, but how do we do that exactly?" the Major asked.   
  
"When we opened fire on the tub back at SGC, it erupted in flames" Carter told him.  
  
"Right. But, just to be sure, Dr. Fraiser sent this along" Jack pulled a packet out of his vest and handed it to the Major.  
  
"The rest of us will go...after Hathor" The Colonel added.  
  
"How are we going to get in, sir?" Carter asked. At that moment, a splash drew their attention to the pond and Hathor herself emerged. The Jaffa converged around her and they started for the rock apperature.  
  
"Looks like we're following the leader" Jack answered and gave the signal to move out.  
  
**************************************  
  
Cassi? Cassi........come back......please? 


	10. The Shell

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: note for the end: Cassi is still in Cassie. A series of = seperate her thoughts (which Cassie can't hear) from Cassie's.   
  
SG-1 followed quietly behind the noisy Jaffa. These Jaffa were probably originals, according to Teal'c, for they bore no symbol on their forehead. They ddi not wear the armor of any sort that they had previously seen, but it was just as noisy. The cooridor, which seemed to be cut right out of the cliff, was lit by torches every few feet. The ground started to slpe upwards, indicating they were getting close to the pyrimid. The team hung back in the shadows, just keeping Hathor and her guard in view, so they had plenty of warning before they reached the enterance to the fortress. Jack signaled for the team to stop just inside the tunnel. Hathor and her guards had passed through the first chamber, but he was taking no chances.  
  
"Now what?" Daniel whispered.  
  
"Now we find Cassi" Jack replied.  
  
"What of Hathor?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"She's going to tell us where she is" Jack answered and moved into the chamber. Sam and Daniel exchanged a look and followed. The first chamber was empty. They moved on into a cooridor. The pounding of Jaffa was fading to the left, so tht was the way the Colonel led them. They passed some women, dressed in cerimonial garb but they only smiled at the strangers and kept moving. There weren't any guards or Jaffa to be seen. By the sound of it, however, SG-1 was catching up with the "Goddess". They slowed down as they rounded a corner and just caught sight of the enemy entourage entering a room to the right. O'Neill signaled for them to move in.  
  
"Wait, Colonel!" Carter objected, "This is insane! Even if we manage to take out the Jaffa in there, what's to keep the other Jaffa from coming up behind us?"  
  
"You're right" The Colonel answered, but somehow that didn't comfort Sam.  
  
"We need a destraction! Major Dillard! Report!"   
  
"We were just about to open fire sir! Should we hold off?" the Major asked over his com.  
  
"Negative, Major! Continue as planned!" The Colonel answered. SG-1 moved behind a series of pillars. They could hear the gunfire, but within a few moments they saw the reaction. Jaffa went pounding by and they heard a door open and voices speaking.   
  
"The Goddess orders us to the Sacred Pool"  
  
"Should not we stay to protect her?"  
  
"Cali and B'ruch will stay. The rest of us will go" More Jaffa pounded by.  
  
"Major Dillard! Get yourself to the Gate, now!" O'Neill ordered quietlly into his com.  
  
"Sir, what about you, sir?" the Major came back.  
  
"Never mind us, just get yourselves back to Earth! That's an order, Major!"   
  
"Yes, sir!" Dillard responded. With any luck, SG's 2 and 4 would be back home in 10 minutes.  
  
"All right" Jack ordered when the last of the Jaffa had passed, "Let's go!" Daniel and Sam took up positions behind the Colonel and Teal'c. The door slid open and they moved in. The two guards were down before Hathor could even turn around. Teal'c closed and jammed the door.   
  
"We knew you would come" she said haughtily.   
  
"Yeah, well so did I" Jack answered.  
  
"You have come for the child" Hathor replied.  
  
"You.......have her?" Daniel asked amazedly.  
  
"I have her shell" Hathor told him. She moved to her left and they saw a sarcophagus layed out behind her. It opened slowly and Sam moved to it's side. She peeked in and saw her daughter's face. She choked back a gasp and reached down.   
  
"She has a pulse, Jack!" she announced.  
  
"Her shell still operates" Hathor told them, "but there is nothing it it"  
  
"Why have you done this?" Daniel asked. Hathor started moving to her left more. Jack was suspicious, but he already had his gun on her.  
  
"We wished to learn her secrets" Hathor replied.   
  
"You're being awfully cooperative" the Colonel sneared. Hathor simply looked at him. Jack suddenly realized what she had been doing. She was standing in the middle of a circle carved in the stone on the floor. He dove for her, but the transport rings were already coming down. In the next instant, she was gone.  
  
"She must have aquired a ship" Teal'c commented. Jack was too busy kicking himself for letting her get away to respond.  
  
"Jack. If Cassi's body is alive, she may be able to move into it!" Sam said hopefully.  
  
"Uh, Jack? I think we'd better get going" Daniel was looking out a window to the right. Jack joined him and stared out. The crowds of Jaffa who had rushed to the breeding pond were milling about, confused and frightened. A couple were examining their abdomens where larva Goa'uld now resided. Both men saw the dangerous potential the mob presented.  
  
"Time to go!" Jack proclaimed, "We may need all of the fire power we can get. Daniel, can you carry Cassi?"  
  
"Me? Uh, sure" he answered. He swung his gun onto his back and held his arms out to Teal'c, who had retrieved the girl's body from the sarcophagus.  
  
"If Hator has a ship" Teal'c was saying, "She may return at any time" Daniel harumphed with Cassi's weight, but he stayed on his feet.  
  
"Let's move!" Jack ordered. They moved out intot he hallway. The women there had all stopped moving and were looking at each other.  
  
"Sir, going through the tunnel may not be the best idea" Sam said, "All of those Jaffa will be at the other end"  
  
"You know another way out, Carter?"   
  
"Excuse me" the Major said to one of the bewildered women, "Can you take us to the town?" The woman suddenly smiled and nodded, her uncertainty vanished. She led the way down the hall, passing other women who still looked confused. They took so many turns, SG-1 would probably never find their way back. Soon, however, they were being shown a large front door, and six flights of steps that led right into the town.. They met with no opposition from the people, who were all simply standing, looking at each other. The town was very quiet, which is why SG-1 was able to hear the pouding of the approaching Jaffa. They had no idea what they were coming for, but they knew they didn't want to be there when the possibly violent soliders arrived.  
  
"Thank you, we can find it from here" Sam told the woman who simple smiled and nodded and walked away. Sam, Jack and Teal'c took up a triangular position, with Daniel and Cassi in the middle, as they hurried through the streets. Just as they reached the DHD, the people around them suddenly took up their errands again, as if waking from a day dream.   
  
"Dial us up, Daniel!" Jack ordered. Daniel handed the body to Teal'c and went to the DHD. The Gate turned and locked and opened the wormhole. SG-1 started up the steps.  
  
"The Goddess is coming! The Goddess is coming!" they heard someone shout behind them and they stepped through.  
  
*************************************  
  
Cassi? You're parents are back! We're on our way to see them.......don't you want to talk to them? Cassi?................  
  
=======================================  
  
It's going to be a long life, Fray, dear, if you keep tempting me. I miss you too...but I can still make a difference.....I'll always be here..........in the back of your mind.................. 


	11. Necessity is the Mother of Ingenuity

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: * denote that it's an internal conversation w/in Cassie.  
  
Cassi's body was taken straight to the infirmary where Janet immediately began running tests. Assured they couldn't do anything and she would keep them appraised of her findings, SG-1 followed Hammond to the briefing room. Major Dillard and his teams had already reported that they had first poisioned and then opened fire on the breeding pond which, as before, abrubtly burst into flames.   
  
"Then they said you ordered them home. Now why did you do that, Colonel?" Hammond asked.  
  
"The Jaffa were on their way to the pond" Jack answered, "I wanted to make sure they'd get home"  
  
"And then what happened?" Between the four of them, they told Hammond everything that had happened.  
  
"Where in the world did Hathor get a ship?" Hammond wanted to know.  
  
"Probably the same place she got the sarcophagus" Daniel answered, "They might have even been on the planet when she found it"  
  
"The Goa'uld do not leave such things unatteneded" Teal'c told them.  
  
"Okay, so maybe she got it from another Goa'uld" Sam suggested.  
  
"Dr. Jackson does Hathor have any allies among the Goa'uld?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Not specifically. Remember, though, that was thousands of years ago and that all has probably changed, especially since she's been out of the picture so long"  
  
"All right. Why did she want Cassi?"  
  
"She said she wanted to learn her secrets" Sam told him.  
  
"She saw her teleport!" Jack shook his head, "That's what she wanted!"  
  
"So why did she let you take her?" Hammond questioned.   
  
"She said it was just a shell. She must've realized without Cassi's....mind....she would find nothing to help her" Sam told him.  
  
"I don't understand why she didn't simply kill you" Hammond said. Everybody looked at each other.  
  
"Well.....remember that she was the most beloved of the gods. People served and worshipped her because they liked her, not because they were afraid of her like Ra. The people on the planet seemed happy enough. Maybe....she's just not as bad as the other Goa'uld" Daniel suggested.  
  
"I have never met a good Goa'uld" Teal'c objected.  
  
"I'm not saying she's good, Teal'c" Daniel quickly amended, "Just not as bad" A door opened and Janet walked in.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser?" Hammond said while both Jack and Sam stood. The Doctor flopped of shief of papers on the table and took a seat. The worried parents lowered back into their seats slowly.  
  
"She's alive, but she's brain dead" Janet announced tiredly, "I don't know what that means"   
  
"What do you mean brain dead?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"If a person has been dead for more than 7 minutes they go brain dead" Janet explained, "Lack of oxygen to the brain. So even if you could recesitate them, they'd be in a coma for the rest of their lives. Usually, the body is so damaged, it's not possible to recesistate them after that long. Cassi's body, however, is in perfect condition, but there's still no brain activity."  
  
"I thought the brain contoled body function" Daniel said.  
  
"No, things like blood circulation, respitory functions and cardiac functions are automatic"  
  
"Well, but Cassi can just.....go back into her body, can't she?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know" Janet answered, " I sent for Cassie......here she is" A guard brought the girl in. Noticing the grim looks on everyone's faces, her heart fell a little.  
  
*Come on, Cass!* she thought at her friend, *Come back!* But she felt nothing in her head. She wasn't sure what that meant.  
  
"Cassie, we've got Cassi's body" Sam said when she'd taken a seat, "We need to know if Cassi can get back into it"  
  
*Cass! They found your body! Don't you have anything to say?........*  
  
"Won't it be....you know....rotten?" she asked out loud to stall.  
  
"The Goa'uld Hathor put the body in a sarcophagus" Teal'c told her.  
  
"It's in perfect working condition" her mother added.  
  
"So? What does Cassi say?" Sam asked. There was still nothing from the other girl.  
  
"Cassi...." she couldn't bring herself to say it, to tell them. Mentally she was pleading for her friend to return to her conscience mind, but she felt nothing, heard nothing.  
  
"Cassi went.....she.....well.....she kinda....."  
  
*It's working?! For cryin' out loud!*  
  
A big grin covered Cassie's face as suddenly a familiar voice reverberated in her head.  
  
*Cass! You're back!  
You're body's nice, Fray, but I still prefer my own*  
  
"Cassi went where?" Jack asked urgently.  
  
*Tell him I'm trying to go to my body*  
  
"She says she's trying to go to her body!" Cassie announced with a relieved smile. Nobody made a sound as he "dead" girl attempted to revive herself. Cassie felt the drain of her efforts and the emotional stress. The girl was straining, but she couldn't get loose. She finally stopped. The effort had left Cassie breathing hard. Everybody was looking at her hopefully.  
  
"She can't get free" she told them breathlessly, "She's trapped in me" The devestation was palatable. The adults all slumped in their chairs, but nobody said anything. Nobody even moved. Even Jack seemed deflated. They all sat there like that for an entire hour. Finally, the General got up and went into his office. Daniel looked everywhere but at the people at the table, and finally stood and left too. Teal'c followed him out. Another few minutes passed silently and then Janet stood too. She caught Cassie's eye and nodded at the door, so Cassie followed her out. Only Jack and Sam remained at the table and Sam had only a single tear on her face.  
  
***************************************  
  
What are we going to do?  
  
*I don't know. I'm trapped in your body, but I don't know why. It has to have something to do with the physical ties!*  
  
Are you saying if I were to die, you could get to your body?  
  
*Probably, but we can't very well kill you can we?* *sudden enlightenment*  
  
Cass, what are you thinking?  
  
*Quick! Get to the infirmary!  
  
****************************************  
  
Cassie spent three hours doing research for her friend. Then another two hours working out her theory into words. When she saw the finnished prodoct, her hope soared. She raced back to the briefing room. Only Jack was sitting at the table now, in the dark. He looked up when she flicked on the lights. She leaned breathlessly against the table.  
  
"We have an idea!"  
  
  
  
AN: Somewhat confusing: the conversation between Cassi and Cassie. Remeber, they're really speaking in emotions, so when Cassie knows what Cassi is thinking, it's not so far fetched. 


	12. An Idea in Action

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
AN: Sorry for the lack of pizazz. Not everything can be seat of your pants, edge of your chair.  
  
"Purposefully put you into cardiac arrest? Are you kidding?" Cassie's mother scoffed. The girl had explained their idea to her friend's father, who had immediatly taken them to the infirmary to consult with the doctor.  
  
"It's the only way!" Cassie urged her mother. Her cerainty was boistered by Cassi's, but she knew her friend was right.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Sam asked when she walked in.  
  
"Cassi wants me to put Cassie into cardiac arrest so she can get back into her own body" Janet told her.  
  
"Would that work?" Sam questioned Cassie, very interested.  
  
"Samantha!" Janet cried, outraged that her friend would even think of it.  
  
"Mom, I know it's scary but it's not like you won't have any control! You can revive me as soon as Cassi is back in her body! And if it doesn't work, you can still revive me!" Cassie tried again.  
  
"It's the only way, Janet" Jack added. That tipped the scales.  
  
"I want permission from the General" she said and Sam ran off to find him. They moved Cassi's body to another bed so they could put Cassie right next to her. She was laying down when Sam and the General arrived. Sam had explained the idea on their way down and he now simply watched the preperations.  
  
"Is this safe, Doctor?" he asked finally, and got a searing look fromt he mother who was about to "kill" her daughter.  
  
"For a few minutes" she answered. Nurses swarmed around the two beds with monitors and other equipment. An image of both of the girls brains appeared, as well as the rest of their vitals. A nurse was preparing some sort of hyperdermic needle, while another attached wires to their temples and chests. The needle was handed to Janet. Teal'c and Daniel were suddenly standing around with everyone else. Cassie was laying down her eyes open and on her mother. Janet took a few steadying breaths and approached her.  
  
"This won't hurt" she said, more for herself than for the Cassie's.  
  
"We're ready" Cassie answered and closed her eyes. The needle punched through the skin and Janet slowly pushed it's contents into her daughter's blood stream. Behind her, Sam's hand seeked out Jack's. His eyes flicked to hers and then back at Cassie. He squeeze her fingers in his. Everybody watched the girls' vitals. Her worried mother announced everytime they dropped. The sound of her beeping heart beat rang like a giant gong through the otherwise absolutely silent room. Everyone caught their breaths when she flatlined.  
  
"I'll give her two minutes" the Doctor announced.  
  
"I though you could wait five" Hammond said. Another doctor handed her the shock paddles.  
  
"Two is safer" Nobody argued. The silence resumed as they all waited for some sign that the two girls were back in their proper bodies. 


	13. Activity

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
What is this? Where am I?  
  
*Don't panic! It's all right!*  
  
Cass, is that you? What happened? Why am I floating about my own body?  
  
*It's all right. We're dead remember?*  
  
Oh, yeah. So this is being dead? Where's the white light?  
  
*I seem to scare it away*  
  
This is so weird. What do we do now?  
  
*I'm not exactly sure. The last time, I was pulled back into my body because they got it going again. I'm pretty sure that's what'll happen to you. I don't know how I'll get into mine.*  
  
So what? I just leave you hanging around up here?  
  
*Exactly*  
  
I can't do that!  
  
*Of course you can! Please don't fight it, I don't want you to die because of me*  
  
All right. If you don't......make it.....I love you Cass. I'll tell them....you love them.  
  
*Here they go!* Cassie felt a tug, like a string attached to her was going taught. A thin gold cord extending from her body appeared. It started winding down in her, pulling her along. Cassi just waited, and smiled.  
  
***************************************  
  
"That's it! Her frontal cortex shows normal activity levels. I'm reviving her!" Janet announced. There was still only minimal color in Cassi's brain.  
  
"Clear!" The young heart jumped right back to life, a little weak at first, but it gained strength every second it pumped. Her brain functions were normal, and her eyes even began to flutter as if she were trying to wake up. The observers collectivly let go half of their breath, at least one fear relieved. But there was still no indication of change in the other girl's body. The minutes ticked by so slowly they felt each breath took an eternity. Mumbling from Cassie broke the silence, but since she didn't regain full conscienceness everybody kept their focus on her friend. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. 12........13.......14.........................................................  
  
Their hearts fell at fifteen. Cassie's eyes opened and she saw her mother's tears.  
  
"Did it work?" she croaked.  
  
"Not yet" Janet replied softly.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes. Can you remeber anything?" She kept her voice as low as she could, hoping her daughter would be able to give them some good news. Sam had started crying again, Jack was still holding her hand.  
  
"There was a cord.....she couldn't find hers" Cassie replied groggily, "She told me to go" Janet didn't say anything she just checked the monitors. The vigil continued.   
  
And continued.  
  
  
And continued. An hour later, Janet rubbed her temple.  
  
"I'm turning the monitors off" she said, "It's been too long. I don't know where she is, but she's not in her body and she's not in Cassies." Sam let go and fell into Jack's arms, the General sighed and walked across the room, Daneil sunk into a chair and Teal'c just stood there. Janet reached for the switch...  
  
  
  
  
....and stopped.   
  
  
  
She looked closer at the monitor, then enlarged the frontal cortex. It suddenly erupted in red.  
  
"Whoa!" she cried and resized the screen again.  
  
"What?" Jack asked through Carter's hair.  
  
"Her whole brain just came back to life!" Daniel's head rose and Sam quickly turned to look at the screen. The frontal cortex was bright red, and yellow spots were pulsating in other places. Hope again surged through the room. The colors faded a little but didn't disappear. Janet assured them all that that was to be expected. She told them it may be a few days before she even woke up, and certainly it would take time for her to make a complete recovery. The news did nothing to dampen the enthused atmosphere. Cassie even woke up and was told the news. Carter cracked into a fresh batch of tears, with a smile spreading across her face. Jack was grinning and squeezing her in his arms. Janet took on look at them all and ordered them to bed. 


	14. Home Sweet Home

Cassi, Cassie  
The following story is under the sole ownership and copyright of J.L. Scott. Unauthorized copying and/or use is actionable in a court of law.   
  
To borrow a phrase: SG-1 and Star Gate no mine, no permission, no money, no sue...please?  
  
The guard at the door yawned. The clock read five minutes after midnight. The doctor had tried to convince the parents to go home.  
  
"She's not going to wake up in the next 24 hours" she'd told them. But Sam knew and Jack was stubborn. Sam had fallen into a light sleep on Jack's shoulder, and it felt very natural to them both.  
  
A gentle probe in their minds alterted them. Sam sat up and rubbed her eyes. They both leaned closer. The mental connection solidified. Cassi's eyelids fluttered.  
  
"Cassi?" her mother prodded quietly. A query entered her head.  
  
"Yes, it's Mom and Dad" she told her. Her daughter lifted her eyelids slowly to reveal her dark dark blue eyes, so like her fathers.   
  
"Hey," Sam said softly, "How ya feelin?"  
  
Oh, just peachy the girl answered sarcastically in their heads. Jack smiled.  
  
For cryin' out loud, what's with the lights? Cassi cried and the light immediately dimmed. She hissed with the pain of exercising unused muscles again.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Sam asked gently.  
  
It's like a dream Cassie replied I remember but not exactly.  
  
"The Doc says that's probably for the best" Jack told her, "She didn't even expect you to wake up today." Sam's hand found it's way to his, Jack's to Cassi's, Cassi's to Sam's. They sat in a complete ring.  
  
For cryin' out loud! What good is it to have these phenomenal powers, Cassi asked mentally, If no one has the decency to have impossible expectations! Geesh!  
  
Sam laughed and Jack grinned. They sat there until the morning.  
  
A family.   
  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed! Read "The Alternate Daughter" in which Jack meets his daughter, and look for "2-D" which will be coming soon! 


End file.
